


Glacial from First to Last

by TLuminareth (chmoose)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chmoose/pseuds/TLuminareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new face shows up at the Enterprise Opera Company, the veteran cast are unsure, particularly James Kirk and his best friend Leonard McCoy. Will the unheard of tenor in the lead role be able to carry it off, or will this performance of Carmen finish the company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glacial from First to Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've attempted to write, so any feedback would be really helpful!

‘Dammit Jim, I don’t like it,’ grumbled Leonard McCoy, bass with the Enterprise Opera Company and James Tiberius Kirk’s closest friend.  
‘There’s nothing we can do about it Bones, you can’t stop him from auditioning.’  
The pair watched as the mysterious Vulcan stalked past them into the theatre. 

The Enterprise Opera Company, one of the foremost creative groups in San Francisco, was preparing a new production of Bizet’s Carmen. One of Jim’s favourite operas, he had just finished his audition for the role of the torero Escamillo, which he felt had been very successful – even if he did say so himself. The appearance of this newcomer, who no one had seen before, had shaken up the veteran members of the company ever so slightly, but most were confident enough in their traditional roles in the popular opera that they were unconcerned.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Concern became a prevalent emotion within the company when the cast list was released a week later however.  
‘Bones! Have you seen this?!’  
‘Yeah Jim of course I’ve seen it, we all have!’  
‘But no one’s ever even heard of him before!’  
As usual in the Enterprise’s production of Carmen, the sultry Nyota Uhura had been fittingly cast in the title role, Christine Chapel was to be the innocent Micaela, and Jim had received his place as Escamillo. However, an unfamiliar name had appeared beside the male lead. S’chn T’gai Spock had been cast as the ill-fated Don José.  
McCoy frowned as he peered over Jim’s shoulder at the electronic board on which the cast list was displayed. ‘Well I sure hope he’s up to it.’

Suddenly they both became aware of another presence in the elegant foyer of the company’s home theatre, as the Vulcan they’d observed during auditions, presumably Spock himself, approached, regarded the list, and turned to leave.  
‘Without so much as a damn twitch!’ McCoy exclaimed, as though Spock’s lack of emotion was a personal affront.  
‘I can see him as the unmovable soldier in Act I, but the final scene relies on blatant emotionalism Bones! If he can’t manage it, the whole opera could be ruined for all of us.’  
‘Look Jim I think you’re right, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do.’  
‘I’m not giving up yet. I’m going to talk to Chris.’

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jim skulked unhappily from his meeting with the director of the new production. Chris Pike was certain in his decision that Spock would be a perfect Don José, and shot down every one of Jim’s concerns. The only thing for it was to wait for rehearsals to start, and see.  
But Jim’s curiosity wasn’t satisfied when rehearsals began. In an unprecedented strategy at Enterprise, Pike was conducting the rehearsals of principal roles in complete secrecy, with only those with arias together having the liberty to see each other sing and act. As Don José and Escamillo interact only briefly in the third act, Jim rarely saw the newcomer perform. Still, he decided, the fact that Spock had swept in from nowhere and taken the lead role, and that they weren’t forced to interact due to their respective roles, didn’t mean that Jim couldn’t at least be friendly, did it? So he tried it.  
‘Hey, Spock right? Congratulations on the role, have you performed it before?’  
The haughty Vulcan paused, about to enter the theatre, and stared blankly at Jim.  
‘I do not believe that information is relevant.’  
‘Oh . . . Alright then, I guess. Just that I haven’t heard of you before, no offense.’ Jim could feel himself becoming – well, less than friendly – but he couldn’t help it.  
‘It would be illogical to be offended by a statement of fact.’  
‘Um, ok. Well I’ll see you around I s’pose.’  
Jim was left to watch again as the Vulcan entered the theatre in what appeared to be great secrecy.


End file.
